warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
This is your life
Note: Hi, this is from Brightleaf... Sorry i havent been on, i had no ideas and i kinda lost interest for awhile. Hopefully I'll be on more often for now on. Tikki was based on my cousin's cat, who ran away. Tikki, a kittypet, never dares to cross the road, or leave her beloved housefolk. Every day is the same, but she leaves as she wishes, she eats when she wants, and she does what she wants. Theres no life better than hers! Or so she thought. Her housefolk and her move away, but along the way, the car crashes, and her housefolk go with the car. She is sold, leaving everything she knows and loves. Then a cat comes, and Tikki's life changes forever. Prologue Leaves fell and butterflys fluttered. ''A cool breeze sang as they rushed through the trees, and the sky dark. Shadestar padded among the starclan forest in wonder. She looked down to see water rushing around his paws. She looked down to see herself stepping in a shallow pond, she backed up. The moon illuminated on the clear water, witch looked clearly dark blue. Shadestar looked up, to see a gray tabby she-cat on the other side. "Silverleaf." she breathed. She nodded, her icy blue eyes fixed on him. "Shadestar," she meowed. Her gray fur ruffled in the wind, and she gazed at her. "Silverleaf, why-" "Bad times are coming, i am afraid Shadestar." Silverleaf interupted him. She blinked in confustion. "You dont have enough warriors, and few apprentices are in training. There are five kits, two of them are four moons and three of them are two. You need more apprentices in training, and it is time you get more apprentices." she meowed, her voice lacking emotion. Her eyes widened. "Tulipkit and Applekit are much to young-" she broke him off. "Thats not what I meant." she snapped. "Then what... do you mean?" she asked, confustion overwhelming. She gazed at him, her fur bristling. "''A cat will come, who will wipe out the evil and change the clans forever." ''she meowed simply, turning away. Shadestar's fur bristled and she stood up. "Wait!" he yowled, going after her. She soon was disapearing no matter how fast she went. "What does that mean?" she yowled. It was no use, she was gone. "Silverleaf! Come back!" but it was too late, everything around him was fading, and he was waking. But he knew one thing, atleast. There was a cat coming, who will save them all. Chapter one: New home ''Tikki leaped up onto the stone fence. ''She let out a huge yawn, and bend down so her leg could scratch her ear. "Tikki, Kitty! Come on, Tik!" called the nofur. She purred, and turned to leap of the fence. She plunged into the grass, landing neatly on her paws. No cat in the neiborhood was as pretty, or had as good owners. She was pleased by that. She padded into the house, and quickly came to the foodbowl. "Aden, hurry before Tikki eat's all the food!" A cream tabby and black kitten named Nea squealed. "Oh, shut up." she snapped. "I dont eat all the food, it's always Aden who eats it all so I always have to hurry!" She glared at Aden, a small gray tabby. She was a brown and black tabby, her fur long and pretty. White on her muzzle down her chest and stomach. Fur neatly brushed every day, just as usual. Aden glanced at her. "I am hungry all the time! You know I only eat when those two legged creatures leave! What if they come and eat ''me?" she fretted. "Aden, oh Aden!" she sighed. "Do you think they would, Tikki?" Nea meowed. "No, Nea. They wont eat us." she licked the kittens head as Aden ran off to use the litter box. "Tikki? Why is everything being moved into those brown, square things anyway?" asked Nea. "Nea, we are moving to a new home. You should know by now." she replied, letting out a yawn. "Dont worry." Nea nodded, and bumped her forhead onto Tikki's chest, purring. Tikki purred back, and licked Nea's cheek. "It's all going to be okay. I just hope the cats are nice." purred Tikki. "If they are not, they will get a real big scratch on the nose if they mess with us." Nea chirped, looking up at her with emerald green eyes. "They will regret it, and I'll be the strongest cat in the neiborhood one day, just as you are the prettiest." she smiled. This little cat was so young, he would never understand. She stood up. Really she seemed like a mother's age,but no, she wasnt. She was actually just about 14 moons. She leaped up on the cough next to the big female nofur. She crawled onto her lap and lay. The nofur gave a sound of delight, and pet her gently. Tikki purred loudly, soon to fall asleep. ---- Tikki woke up in a big, gray thing with Nea and Aden by her side. She stood up, and saw silver lines crossing eachother, and a big box of silver infront of where the doorway would be. She nudged it, but, it was hard and cold, and she leaped back only to trip on Aden's tail and topple over. Aden woke up. "Tikki! Where are we? No! We are about to be cooked and eaten!" she sprang to her paws, eyes wide with terror. Tikki stood, and tripped her. "Calm down Aden. We are just moving inside the monster, not the oven." she meowed simply. Aden stared at her, and she lay down once again. Nea lay sleeping beside her, light snoring the only noise of her sleep. "Goodnight, Nea." she meowed, and closed her eyes. After a few moments of darkness, a loud bang screamed in her ears and the monster shook. She leaped to her paws. What's going on!? ''She wandered. ''Is the monster okay? Has it gone crazy or mad, or is it hurt? ''she questioned what was going on, and she heard a loud ''Wee uuu weee uuuu ''sound. She heard human mutter, scream, and order. She sighed, she wished she knew what was going on. Soon, the door opened and a female human peeked in. She stepped back. This was ''not ''her nofur! "What's going on? Where are my nofurs?" She yowled, leaping at the human. She bit the pointed thing on the human's face, and it stepped back with a wail. The silver barred door slammed shut in her face. "My nofurs! Where are my nofurs!?" she let out a paniced shrieak. Had something happened to them? Soon afterwards, the silver thing they were in was picked up by a human. They carried them into a new monster, and after a long drive, they arrived at a big human house. They were brought out of the car, and the man who carried them knocked on the large door. A short, chubby man answered. The man spoke for a couple minutes, and then the short, chubby one handed the man bent, green sticks. Afterwards, they were given to the man. With terror, she relized, this was her new home. New twolegs. New neiborhood. New everything. She turned to Aden and Nea, and she relized Aden was gone. "Aden!" she called out. Nea crouched by her. "Aden ran out while you bit the twoleg's face!" Nea exclaimed. "He was terrified!" Tikki felt a rush of understanding for her gray friend. "Figures. He will be okay." she meowed. "But what if he gets lost? Hit by a monster?" Nea circled him. Tikki shivered at the thought, Aden bleeding and dieing in the gray path monster's drove in. Suddenly, the cage was opened. Without warning, Tikki darted out. Before she knew it, she was running fast, heart beating fast. She didnt know what she was running from, was the problem. Maybe she was running from ''life. She turned, and saw the exit. That tall, wooden thing twolegs used to exit and enter the house. She saw a square, with a soft looking thing hanging in it. She leaped, and smashed through the soft thing. She rolled on the ground, panting. She stood to see the surroundings: A huge, grassy place with trees and bushes lining every corner. Flowers bloomed everywhere, a big, gray thing in the center of the huge yard. Water was at the top, running down layers of stone. She heard the yowls of a human, and a female picked her up gently, and brought her in. Chapter two: Run away Tikki sighed. She looked out the ''clear wall of the den. Over the past weeks, life was boring. Really boring. She ate once in morning and once in evening, but she ate barely and now she looked thin. She refused to eat their food. Thankfully she could go outside whenever she wanted! She hated these humans. She would ''never ''call them her nofurs! They never made a effort to look for Aden, and they gave Nea away to a small family of humans. She hoped Nea was okay, but right now, she was more alone then ever. She hadnt met one cat in this stupid neborhood for the whole time she got here. It was too quiet. Too empty. "And they never told me what happened to my nofur's." she meowed to herself darkly. She turned around to face the yard, preparing to leap and go inside the house. "You think you can talk to twolegs, eh?" A unfamiliar voice meowed from behind her. She spun around to see a dark gray tom with dark blue eyes watching her from the bottom of the fence. "N-no," she stammered. He smiled, amused. "Is that so?" he replied. Then his gaze flashed away from amusement and into curiosity. "Hi, Im Graysky. What's your name?" he asked. ''Graysky. What a wierd name. ''She was about to say, but she thought otherwise. His fur looked like it was attacked by burrs, and he smelled of marsh, although he had a very powerfull shape. "I-Im Tikki." she meowed. "What do you want?" she added, although her eyes showed other than irritation, but happiness. Joy. The first time she had seen a cat in awhile, and the first time she felt real happiness, too. He smiled. "What do I want? You look like you havent eaten a mice in days, for a kittypet." he meowed. ''Mouse? Kittypet? ''"Why would a cat eat mouse? That's discusting." she meowed. "You know, an old cat who used to live here told me about forest cats with named like that." she stood up, her fur bristling. "You eat the cats you kill, and you sleep on bones! Your not going to eat me, too!" she wailed in alarm. Graysky stood up. "No, no! We dont! We tell those lies to scare off kittypets that may tresspass." he explained. "We sleep on moss, and we eat things like frogs and mice." She gazed at him. "Why would you tell me all this, if im just a skinny little ''Kittypet?" she spat. He met her gaze. "I've been watching you. You seem lonely. I want you to join Shadowclan." he meowed. She gasped in shock. "Me? Shadowclan? You mean live out in the forest and kill cats?" he blinked. "Yes, live in the forest, but we only fight other clans for territory or if they steal prey." he explained. "Please join Shadowclan, it's not a bad life. Yours is boring, and something is always left out. It's nothing like that in Shadowclan!" He pleaded, desperatly. She could see determination in his eyes, but not forcing determination, but hoping. Hoping she would join. Suddenly she knew the answer. "I will join." she murmered, then louder. "I will join shadowclan." She saw happiness bloom in his eyes. "Meet me here tonight. I will ask Shadestar, and if she says yes, i will take you to shadowclan." he meowed. She felt her heart leap. She never thought of joining the forest cats, but suddenly she felt the will to have wind on her fur every day, and to hunt her own food. Her life was just like food, really. She needs new flavours. Im going to run away. Run away from home. '' ---- Tikki scrambled up the tall, flat wood. She dug her claws deep for a moment, then leaped down into the darkness. "Graysky?" she called softly. Her words were brushed away by silence. A soft breeze flew into her fur, and the leaves rustled, wind whistled. "Tikki!" she heard Graysky's voice as he came out from behind a dumpster. "Im here." he looked exited, and she guessed the answer. "Shadestar said yes. You are joining Shadowclan, Tikki!" he said exitedly. She purred. ''Yes. This is the moment my life will change forever. ''She followed him across a dark alley, and through a clutter of broken twoleg things. They were carefull through that, he warned her about the rats. After that they were suddenly in a marshy, forest like place. She sniffed the air. A clutter of scents filled her nose. ''How do they not get lost in this maze of scents? ''she wondered. "Hurry, before your twolegs relize your gone." Graysky meowed, speeding up. Tikki hurried, as well. "Twolegs?" she asked. He glanced at her. "Nofur's. Housefolk. Twoleg is their name out in the wild." he explained. "The wild." she echoed quietly. ''I am in the wild. ''she thought. "we are here." meowed Graysky, pushing through bushes, he soon disapeared. She followed, pushing through the bushes. When the bushes ended, she burst into dazzling light. In the clearing, cats talked, and ate. Mothers watched their kittens as they play, and no one shot a angry glance at another. She blinked. "Come on!" hissed Graysky when cats turned to stare at her. He led her into a den, where a black, gray, white cat stood. "So this is Tikki?" she asked. Graysky dipped his head. "Yes, Shadestar." he replied. Tikki suddenly felt very small. This cat was huge, with black spots and stripes. Her muzzle was white along with her chest, stomach and paws. There was a marking on her forhead made out of stripes that she had seen on long, thin twoleg items. The shape was a streight line, down a angle, up a angle, and back down streight. She stared for a moment, before relizing Shadestar was talking to her. "Hello, Tikki." Shadestar meowed. "Welcome to shadowclan." Chapter three: Shadowclan ''"All cats old enought to catch ''their own prey, gather here beneth Tall rock for clan meeting!" Shadestar's call echoed the clearing as cats came to sit. Tikki shivered. All these cats- would she ever know everyone's names, and would they all ever exept her? "Today, this kittypet, Tikki, will be joining shadowclan as a apprentice!" Shadestar meowed. Their were murmers, looks and yowls of disagreement, but some of the apprentices looked happy. ""Tikki, from this moment on, until you recieve your warrior name, you shall be known as Leafpaw. Whiteheart, you are ready to mentor an apprentice, you shall be Leafpaw's mentor." Leafpaw licked Shadestar's shoulder, and padded over to Whiteheart. She didnt see any anger in Whiteheart's eyes. Relived, she touched noses with her new mentor. "Welcome to Shadowclan, Leafpaw!" Whiteheart meowed warmly. "Thanks," Leafpaw mewed. She saw two apprentices come over to crowd her. "Hi, Im Sunpaw!" The orange one meowed. "and Im Milkpaw, Apprentice of the medicine cat Moonfall!" the other one, a cream tabby, meowed. "Hi," Leafpaw mewed when she heard a yowl. "Why would you let a kittypet in like that, Shadestar? Do you doubt your clan?" She turned to see a white and black cat who owned the yowl. "I do not, i love and respect my clan. I am proud of my clan." Shadestar replied. "Then why do we need a kittypet? The thing is, we dont! Get rid of that cat!" the top hissed. Leafpaw tensed. "Blackpaw, that is enough." Shadestar yowled. Blackpaw narrowed his eyes. "She has no right to be in the strongest clan if she hasnt even proved herself in any way!" Blackpaw meowed. Shadestar watched him for a moment. Suddenly she felt Milkpaw and Sunpaw's gaze on her. She looked at them. "What?" She murmered. "Blackpaw hates kittypets, in a battle, one killed his father. He is challenging you, Leafpaw." Milkpaw meowed. Leafpaw stared at her. "You mean... ''battle?" her eyes widened. She never fought before! What was she going to do? "Your big for a apprentice, you are warrior size, and yet your not fat. You look fast. Just evade his moves as much as you can, and when you get the chance, strike him with your claws. Thats all there is to it." Sunpaw added. Leafpaw looked at Blackpaw uncertainly. The tom was staring at her, a smirk on his face. She stared at him for a moment before getting to her paws. She was terrified, but if she really wanted to go back to those twoleg's, she would have. She knew this. I want to stay. she thought, now certain. She unsheathed her claws, her heart beating fast already. She saw Blackpaw stand up, unsheathing his claws as well. "Be carefull, Leafpaw." she heard Milkpaw whisper. She felt the heat of the whole clans gaze on her, mainly Shadestar's, though. Shadestar watched her, as if she was waiting. Expecting something of her. She took a deep breath, and lunged.